Midnight Encounter
by naki-taoreru
Summary: YAOI. Leon X D. Late one night, D is awoken to the sounds of an intruder in his shop. Curiosity gets the better of him, and he goes to investigate. Rated for adult situations. Please feel free to read and review!


Pairing/Fandom: Leon and D / Petshop of Horrors

Pairing/Fandom: Leon and D / Petshop of Horrors  
Theme: #1 – Anonymity, or, "Taken by the Faceless Stranger"  
Title: Midnight Encounter  
Author/Artist: nakitaoreru  
Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors. I'm just borrowing the characters. This was written for the LiveJournal community, 30lemons  
Warning: Yaoi, Non-Con-ish, Lemon

At first D didn't know what exactly had woken him from his slumber. All he knew was that one minute he was sleeping and the next, he was wide awake. For a moment he lay motionless in bed, his eyes staring into the darkness.

Then he heard it, the something that must have woken him up. There was a soft shuffling sound from somewhere within the shop, followed by the sound of something glass breaking, then a muffled curse. An intruder had broken into the shop for reasons unknown.

Silently, he pushed back his comforter, and stood. After allowing his eyes to grow accustomed to the darkness, he hurried out his room and made his way stealthily down the length of corridor that would take him to the front of the shop.

As he stood in the entrance to the front sitting area, he strained his eyes but couldn't really see much of anything in the near total darkness. The only light in the room came from one of the many nightlights he had installed around the shop for Chris, who would occasionally wake up in the middle of the night to use the restroom. For a moment he thought of flicking one of the larger lamps, but he wanted to have some idea where the intruder was before he gave away his own position. After all, he didn't know if this stranger was armed or what exactly his intentions were.

Finally, after several agonizing moments, D heard another mumbled curse, too slurred to make out clearly. With cat like grace, he stalked closer towards the sound. There was something… almost familiar about that voice…

Now that his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, D could make out a vague shape standing over by the small sitting area where he always served tea. He crept even closer, his heart pounding in his ears.

Suddenly, the shape exploded into motion. Strong arms wrapped around him, one clamping over his mouth before he could utter a sound, the other pressing the blade of a very sharp knife against his throat. Before he knew what was happening, he was being thrust up against one of the walls.

"Don't make a sound," A decidedly male voice whispered hoarsely. His breath, stinking of the stale reek of cheap alcohol, puffed warm and moist against the back of his neck.

D shook his head from side to side, indicating that he understood and would obey. After a few moments, the hand over his nose and mouth loosened just enough to allow him to once more breathe freely.

To his horror, the hand not holding the knife eased down the front of his sleeping robe and slipped between the folds of fabric until it rested firmly against the smooth warmth of his skin. He drew in a shaky gasp, and then another one as the man pressed his lips against the back of his neck.

A shiver of tingling pleasure worked its way down his body and D squirmed, uncomfortable at the fact that he was reacting in such a manner to the situation, but the knife was pressed more firmly against his neck convinced him to stay still.

"What do you want?" He gasped.

"Isn't it obvious?" The man replied and his voice was familiar. This was no random stranger. He burned a small line of quick kisses along the length of his neck while at the same time his invading fingers found one nipple and lightly pinched it between thumb and forefinger.

"Ah!" Tiny hairs along D's arms and legs stood at attention as the small shiver raced through his body stronger than before.

"Enjoyed that, didn't you?" He whispered into D's ears as he twisted his nipple again, harder, and then pulled at it, first gently, then with more force. "I knew you would."

D shuddered as he felt the man's lips stretch into a smile against his neck and the shudder turned unwittingly into a helpless moan as he nuzzled his way through the thick fall of his short black hair and began to nibble lightly along the sensitive flesh just behind his ears. The scent of his cologne, warm and woodsy, wafted up to his nose, a fragrance as familiar to him as the taste of chocolate.

"Please… don't…"

There was no force behind his breathy plea and he found himself unable to break away from this man's touch even as his hand slid lower over his chest, then tugged impatiently at the sash that held his robe closed. In short order, the white cotton material slid open as the sash was untied then discarded, then slipped from his body to fall into soft pool at his feet.

"Beautiful… just fucking beautiful," The man breathed, as his fingers slid teasingly lower along the taut muscles of D's abdomen. The soft caresses caused his muscles to twitch spasmodically as he encountered a particularly sensitive space between navel and hip.

"Stop…" D groaned as the hand cupped itself around him and squeezed firmly.

"Mmm… going commando, Count? I had no idea." And D heard approval in his voice and despite himself another thrill of pleasure zinged though him causing his cock to twitch and bob as the man fondled him.

"S-stop…let me go!"

"Make me." Came the taunting reply followed by a low chuckle.

With firm movements, the hand stroked along D's length, squeezing and teasing. Unconsciously, D spread his legs a bit wider, allowing freer access, biting his bottom lip in an attempt to suppress a small series of moans these actions elicited.

The hand squeezed him once, forcefully, painfully, and D cried out. "Don't do that." The man commanded. "I want to hear you moan. Let me hear how much you like what I'm doing to you."

"I-I don't-"

The man cut off his protests with another squeeze that wrenched a groan from his mouth before he could swallow it. "Bullshit. Face it, Count, your body's telling me the truth… even if you don't want to admit to it."

Once more the man started stroking him and this time, D made no effort to hold back the sounds of his reluctant enjoyment. A wall of pressure began building up inside him, a pleasure so intense, he thought it would leave him broken beyond all repair. The strength went out of his legs and as if in slow motion, he sank to his knees.

The man sank with him, never ceasing his ministrations. The knife was withdrawn and D heard the sharp metallic ring as it hit the floor. But still he made no attempt to break away for the pleasure was peaking. He cried out helplessly and his excitement erupted, spilling his seed over the man's hand and splattered hotly against his heaving abdomen leaving him boneless with relief.

"It's my turn, now."

Before D could gather his wits about him, he found himself being pushed forward until he was resting on his forearms, his cheek pressed against the cold tile. He heard the harsh sound of a zipper being pulled down then the heavy rustling of denim. Then the faint scent of vanilla wafted to his nose.

"What are you doing?" He panted, scared now, more than he had been since the whole assault had begun.

The man chuckled low in his throat. "You didn't think you were going to be the only one having any fun, did you?"

"I don't understand- Ah!"

D winced as a moist finger was pressed against the small circle of puckered flesh between his spread cheeks. For a few seconds, the finger was traced around the entrance, then was pushed its way inside his body. His breath hitched in his throat as the finger was thrust in and out of his body, in slow shallow pushes, then faster and deeper. Then another slick finger joined it, and he moaned again.

He knelt there, teeth biting into the meat of his lower lip as the man worked a strange sort of magic upon him, stretching him and bringing new pleasure to him as they struck an extremely sensitive nerve deep inside him. His breath hitched and sobbed in his throat as he was effectively reduced to a quivering mass of need.

"That should do it," The man murmured, and D almost wept in frustration as he withdrew his fingers from his body.

Then something slick, hot, and much larger than a finger was pressed against his entrance. A sharp spike of fear shot through him and then a burning pain engulfed him as the man slowly forced himself into his body. His hands curled into tight fists and he sank his teeth into his forearm to keep from screaming.

"Oh, Jesus, that's tight!" The man moaned then paused for a minute. Then, with slow deliberation, he withdrew, almost removing himself completely, before easing forward again, sinking a bit further.

A soft whimper was all that D would allow to escape as he felt him pull back once more then push his way deeper still, filling him to a seemingly impossible degree. He felt the slap of balls against the tight curve of his ass and desperately tried to relax his body, hoping that the worst would be over.

"There we go, that's good."

Strong hands gripped D's hip and the man began to move within him slowly, holding him still as he worked his dick in and out of the cavity of his body, grunting rhythmically in time with each thrust. D gasped raggedly, his entire body rocking under the quickening onslaught. A thin trickle of saliva escaped from the corner of his gaping mouth, easing the friction between his cheek and the hard tile.

"Yeah… that's it… oh, fuck, yeah…" The hands held on to his hips with bruising force, rocking him back with every forceful powerful thrust.

"Leon… oh, Leon," D sobbed, afraid he would burst. He found himself pushing against him, fighting to find a release for the unholy pressure building up inside. "Please," he mewled, "Touch me, Leon… ah!"

Leon snaked one arm under D and took hold of his renewed erection, pumping it in frantic time to the jerking of his hips. Then, with a hoarse cry, he plunged into D with all his strength, his back arching. He collapsed against D's raised haunches, gasping and trembling as his body fought for control. His hand fell away, leaving D whimpering and unfulfilled.

The sound of their pants filled the darkness and after a while, D felt himself being rolled over onto his back. Familiar heavy lidded blue eyes stared down at him. He raised his hand and stroked Leon's jaw, his breath shuddering in and out of his lungs.

"Hey," Leon gasped when he had finally caught his breath, "how did you know it was me, Count? I never told you who I was."

"No, you didn't." D murmured in agreement. "But I recognized your voice… Though, I would have known it was you even if you hadn't said a word."

"How the hell do you figure?"

D blushed, the first time he had since this whole business began. "By your scent, of course," He replied, turning his head so that he wasn't looking directly at Leon. "I'd recognize your scent anywhere."

"You mean my cologne right?" Leon clarified, mystified. "But, shit, D, lots of guys wear this stuff. I mean, it is a popular fragrance."

"I'd still know the difference," D insisted softly, then glanced up and noticed Leon's disbelief. "Because everyone has their own unique scent, perfume or cologne, no matter the number of people who wear it, will always smell subtly different on each individual who wears it."

"That's fucking amazing," Leon muttered, tracing his fingers slowly down the length of D's abdomen.

D shifted his hips upward and caught his breath sharply at the contact, drawing Leon's attention to his neglected erection.

"Oops, sorry 'bout that," He mumbled apologetically. "That wasn't very nice of me, was it? Here, let me take care of that."

Leon took hold of him and stroked him slowly and gently, watching his reactions as he worked him to orgasm. D closed his eyes, panting, and arched his back, abandoning himself completely to his care. And when he came, he came with a series of high pitched cries before collapsing limply against the hard tile floor.

"Fucking amazing," Leon murmured thickly, pulling him into his arms and stroking the back of his fingers along the profile of his face.

Drowsily, D opened his eyes. "You could have asked," he whispered, his voice holding the smallest trace of reproof.

"Yeah, well, it wouldn't have been as much fun then, you know?" Leon eased himself to his feet, still carrying the limp D in his arms. "I'll be sure to ask next time."

D straightened up a little at that. "And what makes you think there is going to be a next time?" He asked archly, snuggling closer to the heat of the other man's body.

With a smug grin and a self-assured smile, Leon pressed a quick kiss to D's forehead. "Trust me, Count," he chuckled, "There will be a next time. You can bet your bottom dollar on that."

THE END

A/N: It has been brought to my attention that the content of this story had somehow been switched with that of my drabble, _Thinking of You_. I don't know how that happened, but I apologize for any inconvenience.


End file.
